Sports coaches and others frequently use clipboards and other rigid surfaces to convey instructions to players. These boards are commonly referred to as “coach's boards” or “coaching boards.” Some such boards hold paper diagrams of playing venues, such as basketball courts, football fields, hockey rinks and the like. Other such boards include chalk boards, dry-erase boards or magnetic boards, with or without permanent markings corresponding to lines, goals, etc. on playing surfaces. Coaches write, or more frequently draw diagrams, on the boards to indicate intended plays, movements by players, expected movements by opposing players, strategies, etc.